The Panda Hero Has Arrived
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Miku's Team is the worst to have ever played in High School. Will the Panda Hero help them out before the next game? Find out!
1. The Panda

Ever since the first year of Highschool, Miku's team has been labeled the worst baseball team to ever play against any other baseball teams in Japan. No matter how hard they played in practice or memorized the official handbook, Miku's team was still considered the worst to have ever played at a game. Miku however wasn't going to let mere words get the better of her and neither did her close friends Rin Kagomine. All they need is someone to teach them the ways of baseball. All they need is help to no longer be underdogs or the butt of every joke whenever they walk by other Highschool students.

They need...

* * *

><p>"Panda Hero?" Miku, the now second year student repeated.<p>

"Yeah. She's the best player to ever play baseball. She just transferred here from being in the tough part of the streets most of her life," Kaito said eating his ice cream sandwich.

"I heard that as a kid, she attacked a group of gangsters with nothing but a baseball bat, making her swings and hits so perfect from hitting the wannabees across the head so many times," Len said.

"No way, no way. I heard she watched this anime called Paranoia Agent and followed in 'Lil Slugger's footsteps," Piko said.

"Really? You mean she killed people with her bat?"

"What? No! I meant her swings when hitting the ball. She wanted to hit as hard as Shounen Batto."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Do you guys know where she is now?" Miku asked.

"She's usually hanging out with her good friend Ruko. They're mostly outside in the courtyard hanging out," Len said as Miku dashed her way to the courtyard.

"I don't get why her team never wins. She's so fast," Kaito said.

"I don't know. I guess momentary adrenalin," Len said.

* * *

><p>Miku ran through the hallway to find where the courtyard is located and during her search, she saw her good friend Rin waving to her.<p>

"Hey, Miku! Why are you in such a rush?"

"I found the solution to our problems!" Miku breathed holding Rin by the shoulders.

"Really?"

"Yeah, follow me!"

Rin ran behind Miku who then found the doorway to the courtyard. The two girls were out of breath as Miku looked around to see a young teenage girl with short bright green hair. She has black rings under eyes that look like they're tattooed on her along with on her left arm that has different colors on it even though Miku couldn't read what the words say. She was wearing a black cap with a pair of bright pink and black goggles with a black sleeveless shirt, baggy green pants, black sneakers, and fingerless grey gloves.

She was blowing and popping a piece of blue gum in her mouth while playing a video game on her PSP. Beside the bright green-haired girl was Ruko who is the tallest person out of the entire school with one red eye and one blue eye. Ruko wore a black shirt with army colored shorts, and sneakers who was laying on her back with a tired look on her face. Laying on top of Ruko's perfect bust was-

"What the...? Luka?" Miku was surprised to see her third basemen cuddling with the 6 foot 5 hermaphrodite.

That yell made the three look to where Miku and Rin were as Luka said, "Oh, hey, guys. What's up?"

"Hey, Luka!" Rin called out to Luka before running to where the three were still relaxing. "I didn't know you and Ruko are going out."

Luka could feel herself blushing at that. "Yeah. We've been seeing each other for a couple of months now."

"Wow! That long? I didn't know that."

"Yep, I'm one happy dog, yo!" Ruko smiled holding Luka close as Miku walked to where everyone was.

Miku knew who Ruko was and knew she didn't have that many friends because of her being a hermaphrodite, but Miku didn't expect for Luka and Ruko to being going out.

Not that Miku minded or anything, but it's kind of a shock to say the least.

"Congrats. I hope Ruko's treating you well, Luka-chan," Rin said in a parenting tone as Luka giggled at that.

"Are you kidding. She keeps spoiling me. I have to try and get what I need done before Ruko here comes and takes over saying, 'A lady like you shouldn't get your hands dirty. Let me do it for you!'"

"Ruko," Rin said in a playful tone.

"What? It's my job as her boy/girlfriend to do things for her," Ruko said holding Luka tighter who laughed at this.

"So, who's your friend? I've never seen her before," Rin wondered pointing at the girl playing her PSP again.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce her. This is Gumi. She transferred here last month from being in the tough part of Japan," Ruko introduced the tattoo-wearing girl.

"You mean she was in the Red Light District?"

"No!... Well, sort of, but she was in the part where crime was at an all time high and you couldn't leave your car unattended."

"...Oh."

"While she was in that part of the streets, Gumi here got into many fights that involved her using nothing, but her baseball bat."

"Whoa! Really?" Rin gasped in amazement.

"Yep. She also used to protect the weak from the bad guys by fightin' 'em off, yo. So much that the people gave her a name for her acts of bravery. And it's..." Ruko tried to remember Gumi's nickname, but was drawing a blank, "Hey, Gumi, what was it they called you again?"

Gumi turned off her PSP and put it down as from there, she stood up and made a pose with her left arm in the air showing the tattoo's visible writing to Miku and Rin's eyes.

Panda Hero.


	2. The Determination

Miku was walking with Rin, Luka and Ruko when school was out for the day.

"What are we gonna do?" Rin asked.

"I'll gonna ask Gumi, I mean, 'Panda Hero', if she'll help us win a game," Miku told the blonde twin.

"I already asked her and she said no," Luka told Miku that surprised her and Rin.

"What? Why!" Miku exclaimed.

"She said she doesn't think we're ready to understand the truth about baseball."

"The truth about baseball?" Rin repeated in confusion, "I don't get it."

"Yeah, me neither, bro," Ruko said scratching the top of her head.

"I think Gumi meant was that we have the heart, but not the skill to go on... or was it the other way around?" Luka pondered.

"That doesn't make the situation any better," Miku sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, I know, but when I was going to ask her more about what she meant, Gumi left."

The four went quiet while walking each other to their houses/apartments. During that silence, Ruko decided to speak on behalf of everyone else not saying a word. "Dude, this is gonna be a bummer, huh?"

"Not unless I talk to Gumie myself and try to make her join our team," Miku said in determination.

"Don't you mean persuade her like you always do with other people, Miku?" Rin stated.

"... Maybe. Either way, I'm gonna talk to Gumi! She's our only hope for us to not be underdogs!"

"Good luck tryin' to find her, yo. Her house isn't that far from where Rin lives, but she's barley there," Ruko said.

"...Damn," Miku murmured.

"Don't worry. You can still see her at school."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>"Well, here's my apartment," Ruko said looking at the two story building as Ruko looked at Luka and held her hands. "Too bad I can't walk with you to your place. I have an inspection comin' up and need to get rid of all the coffee bags I have that are scattered all over my floor."<p>

Luka laughed at Ruko's melodramaticness before she kissed her hands. "I hope things go well with the inspection."

"Yeah, I hope so, too, yo," Ruko said kissing Luka on the lips, "Until tomorrow, I bit thee farewell." Ruko walks to her apartment door after ducking her head as Luka waves to the taller female before walking with Miku and RIn.

"What's with her?" Miku wondered to Luka.

"What?"

"Ruko. She always says 'yo', 'bro' or 'dude' whenever she speaks along with saying other weird slogans in her speech."

"Oh, that. It's something Ruko did to see if it could make her cooler with everyone when she heard her friend Teto doing it. So, she though it could work for her. In the end, it didn't work. It just made people laugh and make fun of Ruko even more from her voice and the way she was walking," Luka explained with a sigh.

"If that's the case, then why is Ruko still talking like that if she knows people will make fun of her for it?" Rin wondered.

"At first, Ruko was upset about other people laughing at her, but now, she doesn't care. She finds what she says to be cool to her."

"What about you?" Miku asked.

"I find it cute. It doesn't bother me if Ruko keeps saying her slogan or not. I like her for who she sit and nothing more."

Rin sniffled and pretends to cry. "That was beautiful!"

"How did you guys date, anyway?" Miku wondered.

"That's a story I'll let Ruko tell you," Luka said with a smile on her face.

"Aw, come on!"

"Sorry, but Ruko can tell you more than I can," Luka replied seeing her house nearby.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Miku muttered as Luka left to her destination.

* * *

><p>"I guess I'll find her tomorrow in the courtyard," Miku sighed reaching Rin's house.<p>

"Okay. I'll see you if I can find her here for you," Rin said bidding Miku a goodbye as the two went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Miku was walking up to her floor of the apartment she lives and closes the door to see her one sided pigtailed cousin playing on her PlayStation 3.<p>

Miku said 'hi' to Neru who did the same but not moving her eyes from the screen. It was a good thing for both girls since none of them wanted to talk about their days as Miku just walked to her room, closed the door behind her and flopped on her bed after throwing her thing on the ground sloppily.

She sighed, hugging her stuffed leek pillow. "Man. I need to talk to Gumi. For the sake... of ... the ... team..." Before she knew it, Miku immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: <strong>

**Ruko: Why are you making me talk like a gangster/skater person? **

**Inyunaruto365: I think it suites you since I read a bit of your profile, along with a few other things. **

**Ruko: You added them because you say them, isn't it?**

** Inyunaruto365: Only the 'yo', 'bro', and 'dude' parts. As I continued with this, I'm going to make stuff up for you. That, and plus, I have a friend who's like that, but he knows what's up. He's a nice guy, though. **

**Ruko: Makes sense. At least I'm with my beloved Luka. **

**Inyunaruto365: And their will be more of you guys and Gumi later in the other chapters.**

**Gumi: Alright!**

**Ruko: Sweet!**

**Inyunaruto365: 'Till next chap.!**

**Miku: Hey, what about me?**

**Inyunaruto365: You're already a famous singer and have been in almost every video the creators have made for you. It's time for other people to have their moment in the spot light.**

**Miku: Aww.**

**Inyunaruto365: But you will be in this fic and have enough screen time like everyone else since you're not a jerk or anything. **

**Miku: Yays!  
><strong>


	3. The Epic Fail, Win, and Surprise

The next day, Miku was walking to school by herself since Rin already left from her house because of over sleeping. During that time of walking, Miku saw something that made her raise an eyebrow at the sight of the person in front of the High School. It was Luka's girlfriend Ruko leaning against the wall who wore a loose shirt that has long sleeves with baggy black jeaned pants and sneakers. She was also wearing a backwards cap with a fake mustache on her upper lip, and her hair that's normally in pigtails was out.

"Ruko?" Miku called out to the coffee lover who turned to see the tealed-haired female.

"Oh, hey, Miku. What's up, bro?" Ruko sai with a smile on her face.

"...Uh...what are you wearing?"

"Oh, I wanted to surprise my beloved Luka-chan today."

"...Why?"

Ruko shrugged. "I dunno. I just felt like it."

"Uh-huh..."

"Look, there she is." Ruko points to Luka who was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with white shorts and walking Ruko and Miku's way. "Pretend I'm not here." Ruko went back to leaning against the wall after putting her cap on forwards who lowered her head and folded her arms across her chest.

Before Miku could react, Luka said to her, "Good Morning, Miku."

"...Good Morning, Luka," Miku said as Luka eyed the person behind Miku and smiled.

"Have you seen Ruko? She said she would be waiting for me at the front of the School entrance," The pinkette said as Ruko was hiding her smile with the help of her cap and the shadows.

"Uh...n-no.. I haven't seen her," Miku lied as Luka let out of a sigh of "annoyance".

"She said she'd be here on time. Hmmm. Maybe he can help me," Luka said walking up to Ruko who was in disguise, "Escuse me, Sir, but have you seen my girlfriend Ruko?"

Ruko cleared her throat before answering in a deep tone, "No, Ma'am. Haven't seen her 'round here." That surprised Miku from Ruko's now manly voice as the tall girl replied, "Give me a description. Maybe I've seen her walk by while standing here."

Luka giggled who walked closer to Ruko. "She's tall." Luka lifts Ruko's face from the shadows to make her look into Luka's eyes. "With different colored eyes." Luka hugs Ruko's waist and inhales Ruko's scent. "Has the sweet scent of coffee." Then Luka removed Ruko's cap to reveal her black and blue streaked hair that was out as Luka put the cap on her pink head. "And has long hair where one part of it is blue."

Ruko smiled as Luka had her arms around the older woman's shoulders. "Ah, ya got me," Ruko replied in her regular voice.

"It wasn't hard for me to see it was you," Luka said kissing Ruko on the lips.

"Ah, well. I'll try and surprise ya next time, yo," Ruko said.

"But you do look like a guy with that mustache on, if that makes you feel any better," Luka said walking inside while holding Ruko's hand as Ruko smiled at the compliment.

"So, I can keep the 'stache on?" Ruko asked making a charming look on her face with her right index finger and thumb under her chin and left eye closed.

Luka chuckled at that sight of her counterpart. "As much as I'd love for you to, you can't. People are going to say things about you and why you're wearing it."

"Ah, let 'em talk! They don't know any better if they have time to mutter things about me. But since you asked me so nicely, I'll take off the 'stache for you, my beloved Luka," Ruko said pulling the fake mustache off her lip with a slight 'Ow' behind it, rubbing her top lip, "Maybe usin' ducktape wasn't the best way to put it on my lip, yo."

"You should know better than to put that on your lips; especially from what happened last time," Luka scolded.

"Yeah, yeah. That was the only thing I could use at short notice, yo. I was running late today," Ruko said with her hands behind her head.

Miku sighed as she walked to her class after telling Ruko and Luka she'll talk to them later. "Man, what an odd person Luka fell for."

* * *

><p>Most of the school day just went by slowly. In between classes, Miku would try and find Gumi so Miku could convince Gumi to help Miku and her team win a game; at least one game as it was now time to go to lunch. After Miku was done along with her classes being over for the day, she saw her friend Rin running to where the young leek eater was walking in the hallway.<p>

"Miku, come quick! I found The Panda Hero!" Rin yelled that made Miku's eyes widen in surprise.

"Where did you find her?"

"No time. Just follow me!" Rin breathed before running to where Gumi was located with Miku following behind the blonde Kagomine.

* * *

><p>At the baseball part outside of the school, Miku's friendsteammates Luka, Kaiko, Ritsu, Momo, Defoko, and Rook were practicing their throws, hits, runs, catches, and other techniques. While the others were doing that, Gumi was watching Luka and the others from afar and muttering a few things the team was doing wrong. When the Panda Hero was looking at the many flaws everyone was making without them noticing, Gumi heard someone from behind her say, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Gumi turned around to see Miku and Rin in front of the legend completely out of breath. "...Oh, it's you guys from yesterday...uh..."

"I'm Miku Hastune and my friend Rin Kagomine," Miku breathed out introducing herself and her friend.

"Oh... Nice to meet you," Gumi plainly said.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked as Gumi shrugged.

"Just felt like it. I was about to leave."

Before Miku let Gumi escape again, Miku said, "Why won't you join out team? Our team wants to win at least one game!"

Gumi didn't say anything as the three girls heard the sound of one of Miku and Rin's friends hitting the ball and running. It wasn't until Gumi had her back turned and said, "If I teach your team, it won't make you guys learn the value of the game."

"Learn the value of the game?" Rin questionably repeated.

"We keep losing ever single game!" Miku shouted, "What's the point of learning if we keep losing and not accomplishing anything?"

"Then what's the point of me joining if you're going to used me to help you guys win a game?" Gumi said walking away from Rin, Miku, and the field.

"Miku!" Rin angrily yelled punching her friend in her shoulder, "She was our only chance of learning from an expert and you just had to say that!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for what I said to come out like that!" Miku said holding her head in her hands, "Crap! Everyone's going to be mad at me when I tell them."

"I'm more than mad at you, but you're right about that, you dumbass!"

* * *

><p>"Ungrateful brat. How can her team stand her for being so materialistic?" Gumi grumbled spitting her gum she had out of her mouth.<p>

"Ya know, ya can't walk away from something you love doing, yo," Ruko said as Gumi and her were sitting ontop of a hill in a nearby part while eating snacks.

"Yeah, I know. I want to join Miku's team now that I'm thinking about it, but... my past keeps bringing up what I've done before moving down here."

"It wasn't your fault you killed those people. You had to so those kids could live," Ruko explained taking another bite of her coffee ice cream, "It's a dog eat dog world out there, yo. Either kill or be killed, and in the instance, ya had to kill them or then would have killed you and the kids as well, dude." Gumi didn't reply to that while eating her carrot cake. "I'm not tellin' ya how to live your life or anything. I'm just saying that it's time for you to face your fears. All heroes have to face their pasts as well. That's what makes 'em stronger, yo."

Gumi remained silent as Ruko sat up about to leave when she saw it was getting late.

"If ya need any help, I'll be here for ya, bro. After all, you did save me when I was cornered in the streets and gave me a home. So, I don't mind helping you out when you need it; especially when it comes to your own personal demons to fight," Ruko said with a smile on her face, "Call me when you made up your mind, okay?"

"...Yeah. Sure." Gumi was looking down at her half eaten cake.

"Awesome. Later, homie!" Ruko knuckle bumps Gumi's fist who lightly smiled as Ruku ran off to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Luka was sound asleep in her room holding a pillow in her arms. Today was Saturday as the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and it was a wonderful day to do whatever you want. Today, all Luka wanted to do was sleep in on this peaceful weekend. The silent atmosphere was like that a while longer until Luka heard her cellphone ringing and vibrating on her table. Luka ignored the ringing, hoping the phone would stop for her sake of sleeping in today. Unfortunately, her wish wasn't granted as the phone continued to ring to Luka's annoyance. It was like that for five more minutes until Luka gave in and answered it, not looking on the phone to see who was calling so early in the morning.<p>

"Hello?"

"'Bout freaking time you answered the phone, yo!"

"...Ruko?" Luka groggily sat herself up on the bed rubbing her eye. "What are you doing calling me so early?"

"Come to the baseball field. There's something you gotta see, yo!"

Before Luka could get a word out, Ruko hung the her cellphone up as Luka didn't know what was going on. However, if her girlfriend says it's important, then it must be as the pinkette teen got out of bed, got dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt with black shorts, and boots, and went to the baseball field.

* * *

><p>Ruko was standing ontop of the gate in a squatting position waiting for Luka and watching what was going on in the baseball field. Luckily, the baseball area wasn't very far from where Luka lived that's about five to ten minutes by walking and a minute or less by car. Luka made it to the entrance of the ball park and saw Ruko on top of the fence sitting like a dog.<p>

"What are you doing up there?"

Ruko looked down to see Luka below her. "Luka!" Ruko then jumped down from the top of the fence, landing on her feet in front of the pinkette female. "I was just waiting for you to get here, yo."

"Well, I'm here now. So, what is it for you to call me down here so early in the morning?"

"Look over there and find out, bro," Ruko said pointing straight ahead for Luka to see what she saw surprised.


End file.
